The Jungle Emperor King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof and animal style of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Baby Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Young Simba - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Simba - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Young Nala - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Nala - Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Timon - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Pumbaa - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Mufasa - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion) *Sarabi - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion) *Scar - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Shenzi - Sabor (Tarzan) *Banzai - Tom (Kimba the White Lion) *Ed - Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *The Hyenas - Fossas (Madagascar) and Dave's Henchmen (The Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Rafiki - Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *Zazu - Kehaar (Watership Down) *Sarafina - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Lions - Various Lions *The Giraffes - Giraffes (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Elephants - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *The Zebras - Zebras (Dumbo) *The Monkeys - Monkeys (Jumanji) *The Mouse - Baitmouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Groundhog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *The Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Kazar, Blag and the wildebeests (The Wild) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; Fantasia; Melody Time) *The Beetle - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Infant Rukio (Jungle Emperor Leo) Scenes: *The Jungle Emperor King part 1: ("The Circle of Life") *The Jungle Emperor King part 2: Claw and Caesar's Conversation *The Jungle Emperor King part 3: Kimba's First Day/Everything the Day Touches *The Jungle Emperor King part 4: A: Kimba's Pouncing Lesson/B: ("The Morning Report") *The Jungle Emperor King part 5: Claw and Kimba's Conversation *The Jungle Emperor King part 6: ("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Jungle Emperor King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1) *The Jungle Emperor King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Inculding Sabor, Tom and Tab) *The Jungle Emperor King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Caesar to the Rescue) *The Jungle Emperor King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Jungle Emperor King part 11: ("Be Prepared") *The Jungle Emperor King part 12: The Stampede!/Caesar's Death/Kimba Runs Away *The Jungle Emperor King part 13: Claw Takes Over the Pride Rock *The Jungle Emperor King part 14: Meet Timmy Brisby and Rudolph/Past Your Past Behind You *The Jungle Emperor King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Jungle Emperor King part 16: Claw and Kehaar's Conversation *The Jungle Emperor King part 17: Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? *The Jungle Emperor King part 18: Lyra Chased Rudolph/The Reunion *The Jungle Emperor King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Jungle Emperor King part 20: Leo and Lyra's Argument/Dan'l Baboon's Wisdom/Leo's Destiny *The Jungle Emperor King part 21: The King has Returned/Timmy Brisby and Rudolph's Distraction *The Jungle Emperor King part 22: Leo confronts Claw/Leo Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Jungle Emperor King part 23: Leo vs. Claw/Claw's Death/Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Jungle Emperor King part 24: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Jungle Emperor King part 25: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery: Kimba.jpg|Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) as Young Simba Leo 1.jpg|Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) as Adult Simba Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) as Young Nala Lyra.jpg|Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) as Adult Nala Adult Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) as Timon Char 97549.jpg|Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) as Pumbaa Caesar.png|Caesar (Kimba the White Lion) as Mufasa Eliza.jpg|Snowene (Kimba the White Lion) as Sarabi Claw.jpg|Claw (Kimba the White Lion) as Scar Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Sabor (Tarzan) as Shenzi Tom and Tab.jpg|Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion) as Banzai and Ed Dan'l Baboon.jpg|Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) as Rafiki Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar (Watership Down) as Zazu Leona.png|Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) as Sarafina Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Chaiyo-Rockz Productions